


Whips and Chains excite V

by MamaBarbs



Series: Text rambles [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve thinks Villanelle is a dork, F/F, Insomniatic ramblings, Neither is them is wrong, No idea where this is heading, Still no tentacle porn. Sorry not sorry., Texting, Villanelle thinks she’s slick as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBarbs/pseuds/MamaBarbs
Summary: The one where Whips and Chains excite V—————This work looks best when you read in rich text so the magic little emojis show.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Text rambles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883983
Kudos: 33





	Whips and Chains excite V

Three weeks, 2 days, 11 and a half hours later...

Villanelle: 🇬🇧⛓⚰️

Eve: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

V: 🤷🏼♀️

1:53pm

V: 🍎

4:45pm

V: Eve?

5:17pm  
V: EVE!

5:45  
Eve: I’m busy dealing with the Lord Chamberlain. SOMEONE wrapped him in chains they’re still trying to get him out of. 

5:54:01  
V: It was his fault really. He was in a garage and the little welding machine was right there. 

Eve: ...

V: Are you angry with me Eve?

Eve: I’m busy Villanelle 🤵⛓⚰️🖕🏻

V: But Eve...

Eve: 🤬🖕🏻

8:17pm

V: 🥳 

V: 🎺 

V: Eve? Are you ignoring me?

8:21  
Eve: Yes.  
Eve: Why the chains?

V: He was the Lord Chamberlain. Chain/CHAMberlain. Close, no? 

Also I knew you would know it was me, even without the chains. 

8:35  
V: 🎉 

Eve: ???

V: 🎉 🎉 🎉 🎉 🎉 

8:47  
Eve: use your words Villanelle. I’m too tired to decipher your emojis. 

V: HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK

Eve: Ohhhhhhhh

V: Yes, Eve. I am horny. VERY HORNY. 

Eve: And what do you want me to do about that?

V: What would you like to do about that?

Eve: Where are you?

V: I’m close. *knocks three times on Eve’s front door*

Eve opens the door, rolls her eyes as she walks back into her apartment leaving Villanelle to let herself in and shut the door. 

Villanelle places a bottle of boutique champagne on the bench before saying, in a husky voice, “Hello, Eve.”

“Were you standing at my door waiting for me to ask where you were Villanelle?”

“Of course not Eve. I was waiting at your door to tell you that whips and chains excite me. You told me to call the next time you honked at me. I kept honking at you but you didn’t call. So, I thought it was better to visit you in person.”

With a laugh Eve responds; “Oh - that’s what the trumpets and party poppers were for? Maybe next time start with a HONK, or just call me instead.”

Villanelle expertly removes the cork from the bottle, pours two mugs and takes both to sit by Eve. 

Villanelle hands Eve a mug then picks up her phone, selects Eve’s name from the call list and taps dial...

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end of my ramblings so well done you. I have no idea where this is going, but it is helping me drift off to sleep. I’d call that a result! Would love to get some feedback; good, bad or otherwise so drop me a line .


End file.
